doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo: 1ra Temporada de Sunlight (2017)
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje1 = Just Dubbing Studios |estudio_doblaje2 = Lanife |direccion_doblaje1 = Alfredo Domínguez |direccion_doblaje2 = Tobias Abraham |traductor = Alfredo Domínguez Nicolas Galilei |pais1 = México |pais2 = Miami |año = 2017}}La primera temporada del reboot de Sunlight se estreno el 28 de Agosto de 2017 tanto en Estados Unidos en Nickelodeon y Latinoamerica en NickPlay. Reparto prinicpal Reparto episodico Ep.1: Piloto (Pilot) 7 estudiantes de secundaria han descubierto que son las descendientes de un grupo de superheroes extinto de hace 21 años. Ep. 2: La persona que sabe todo del pasado (The one who know the past) Mientras que un robot que atacaba la ciudad, el equipo Sunlight se encuentra con una persona quien asegura conocer de su pasado. Ep. 3: Invasion (Aliens vs. Sun) Una extraterrestre quiere asesinar a la líder del grupo Sunlight por algo relacionado al pasado, siendo que las chicas no saben porque. Trivia *A partir de este episodio "Sunlight Team" es traducido como "Grupo Sunlight" en vez de "Equipo Sunlight". Ep.4: El internet ataca (Internet Attacks) Kaho descubre que un nuevo villano decide usar todo lo que se encuentre en internet, incluyendo la caricatura animada de Kira. Ep.5: Investigando el pasado (Same old past) Aprovechando que no hay ningun ataque en la ciudad, el grupo Sunlight, Dhalia, Carlos y Susana decide ir con el "Cancelador" para que les cuente de su pasado, Ep.6: Pedazos rotos (Broken pieces) Reina, una villana del antiguo grupo Sunlight, al saber que "han" vuelto, trata de cumplir su tan esperado plan, asesinarlas. Ep.7: Atrapadas en el bosque (In the Woods) Inexplicablemente, las Sunlights se encuentran perdidas en un bosque. Ep.8: La Conspiración (The Conspiracy) Se revela que uno de los miembros del equipo es actualmente un villano y ha estado ayudando a la Villana Reina y a la Alienigena. Trivia *Angélica Villa retoma a la Persona Misteriosa del corto "Que me Paso?". Ep.9: Controversias Controvertidas (Controverted Controversies) El equipo Sunlight es culpado de algo que no hicieron Ep.10: Los superheroes duermen hoy (The Superhero Sleep Tonight) En una batalla Bekka es afectada por la nueva arma de Paper-Man, "El duerme todo", que hace que una persona duerma 24 horas para que muera después. Ep.11: Bomb Time (Tiempo Bomba) Chica Robot decide lanzar desde aviones bombas hacia la ciudad Trivia *El presentador de TV del episodio 9 vuelve a aparecer, pero Jose Antonio Macias no lo vuelve a interpretar, en cambio fue Evan Sullivan. Ep.12: Padre, donde estas? (Dad, where are you?) Un niño es enviado al cuartel Sunlight, quien esta buscando a su padre. Ep.13: Cambiando Roles (Change Roles) Kira y Kaho cambian de lugares por problemas, terminando con gente secuestrada. Ep.14: Trabaje mucho en esto (I Work for my Sh-eep) El Disparador crea un nuevo superheroe con tal de capturar a Bruno y atraer a las Sunlight, sin embargo lo único que creen ellas es que hay alguien que las quiere opacar, excepto Sheyla. Nota: Este cap tiene continuacion en el siguiente. Ep. 15: 99 Globos Azules (99 Airballons) Vease Sunlight: 99 Globos Azules. Saga Sunlight Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje miamense Categoría:Anexos